


Wings of a Lion pt 1

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: After a wonderful two weeks at Oliver’s house we returned to our normal lives at Hogwarts. One thing was different though - Oliver no longer felt bound by the preservation of my virginity. Not only did he cease trying to stop me when I went for his belt, he encouraged it with a passion I hadn’t seen him display for anything except Quidditch.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the series The Eagle and the Lions.   
> Takes place between Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire (April-July ‘94)  
> This is a new addition to the series. I’ve done some story line editing now that I’m working on the final story of the series.   
> I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters, locations, or references named herein. The OFCs, OFMs, and non-cannon locations are my own.   
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.  
> Beta by Franky02Toes

Chapter 1  
After a wonderful two weeks at Oliver’s house we returned to our normal lives at Hogwarts. One thing was different though - Oliver no longer felt bound by the preservation of my virginity. Not only did he cease trying to stop me when I went for his belt, he encouraged it with a passion I hadn’t seen him display for anything except Quidditch. 

Our time together wasn’t abundant though. This was his last year and he had become even more rigorous with Gryffindor’s training. He was also supposed to be focusing on his exams though, despite my efforts to get him to focus, his attention turned inevitably to Quidditch, then me. It was my 5th year so I also had exams to take, so we spent a lot of our time actually studying. I’d gotten special permission from McGonagall to study with Oliver in his common room, so he could work on stuff with his team at the same time. 

I had taken to watching his Quidditch practices more often than I had in the past, lugging my books and parchment with me to the stands. After, I’d wait on the pitch until everyone was out of the lockers and walk back to the castle with them. One evening, after a particularly rough practice in which Oliver yelled at the team for ten minutes straight, I only waited five minutes before the team walked out of the changing room. They were all still wearing their robes and sweating from the practice.

The chasers, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina hurried out of the room, giving me furtive looks as they ran past. Harry came next, more slowly and didn’t look at me at all. Next came Fred and George and they were fuming as they walked up to me. “Get your git of a boyfriend to remove that stick from his ass,” George said sourly. “Unless he needs it there to stay hard while he fucks you,” Fred snapped at me. 

I slapped him across the face and pushed past them, hiding the tears stinging in my eyes. “Princess, I’m…” Fred’s started to say, but George stopped him. “Let her go, apologize when you mean it,” I heard him say as I stormed into the changing room. Oliver was standing in the shower, hands pressed flat against the wall, and face turned up into the water. “Oliver Wood! What on earth did you do to your team?” I shrieked. 

He turned, scowling. “What did I do?” he asked feverishly. “I didn’t do anything. It’s those dobbers that don’t give two knuts about winning the cup. They prance around during practice like it’s beneath them. They act like they’ve already won. They think Slytherin will just forfeit the match because who could dare stand against the mighty Gryffindors?!” He paused to catch his breath and I walked up to him, not caring that the only thing shielding me from the full torrent of water was his naked body. 

“Do you really think they feel that way?” I asked softly. He looked away, a flicker of shame crossing his face. I reached a hand up and rested it gently on his cheek, and turned his head toward me. After a moment he looked at me. “No, I don’t think they feel that way. Sometimes, though, it does seem like they don’t care.” A dark look crosses his face. “Especially Fred and George.” 

I sighed, taking a step back. “You’ve played with everyone on this team except Katie and Harry for four years. You’ve played with Katie and Harry for three! Have they ever shown any sign of disloyalty? Ever lost a game intentionally? Ever not tried their absolute hardest?” He was silent for a moment. He looked down again and mumbled, “No, I supposed not.” Then, realizing I was fully clothed in the shower his head jerked up and he exclaimed, “Merlin’s beard, you’re getting soaked!”

I smirked. “Well,” I said coyly. “That was the original intention.” Confusion, then understanding flickered across his face, and I watched his cock twitch at the thought of it. He moved toward me, and I turned away from him slightly. “Oh no sir, these clothes stay on until your team is satisfied. I won’t have them saying I’m a bad influence.” He pressed against me, making sure I felt every delicious inch of him reminding me of the pleasure to be had. “Are you sure?” He asked huskily. I gritted my teeth and said, my voice straining, “Yup, completely sure. So sure.” 

He wrapped his fingers in my hair and forced my face toward his. He slowly moved his lips toward mine, and I closed my eyes, ready to be totally undone. Then I felt him kiss me lightly on the nose and release my hair. My eyes flew open and I stared at him. He shrugged and stepped out of the shower. “You’re right. I need to apologize. Then we can be uninterrupted.” I watched him run the soft white towel over every inch of his body and muttered, “I hate being right.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A hush fell over the common room as we entered. Oliver swallowed nervously and I patted his hand encouragingly. “I’m sorry,” he sighed out. “What?” said Angelina. “I didn’t hear that.” Oliver looked cross for a moment, then said louder, “I’M SORRY. I know you all care about winning Gryffindor the cup as much as I do.” George snorted and I glared at him. He shrugged apologetically and looked down. “It’s just,” Oliver continued. “It’s my last year, and I won’t get another chance at this. Again, I’m really sorry. I’ll try to be less…” He trailed off, searching for a word. “Crazy?” Harry supplied. Oliver swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, less...crazy.” 

I let go of his hand and backed away as the team clustered around him, giving him a hug or patting him on the back. Fred didn’t join in, and instead he walked over to me. I glared at him, debating whether or not I was going to walk away. “I’m sorry too,” he muttered, looking at the floor. When I didn't say anything for a moment, he continued. “I was angry at Oliver and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I didn’t mean it, what I said.” 

“Did you get George to write that for you or did you come up with that apology all by yourself?” I said. Fred’s head shot up and he glared at me for a moment before he realized I was grinning. “Oh well Georgie did write more,” he said, putting his hand against his forehead and pretending to swoon. “You are the roaring fire on a cold winter day, the first blossom of spring, the gentle breeze on a hot summer day.” George sauntered over and said the last line in sync with Fred, throwing an arm over my shoulder. 

I gave him a squeeze then extricated myself from his grasp. “You two,” I said curtly, “need to get a girlfriend.” Fred looked stricken and said in a whisper, “But we fancy Ollie.” I looked over at Oliver and put my finger to my lips thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose I could share. He does rather enjoy that stick up his ass.” There was a beat of silence then Fred and George collapsed on the ground in a fit of cackling laughter.

Oliver came over to see what was so funny. “Nothing, love,” I said. “They’re jealous of me, and I told them I’d consider sharing you, but there is only room for me and Quidditch in your life, so they’d have to actually become Bludgers.” Oliver smiled at this and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought he was jealous. I turned my face toward him and stood on my tip toes. 

Oliver leaned down and kissed me, sending waves of heated desire coursing through my body. I slid my hands through his hair as he held me tight in his arms. The kiss was slow and deep, a release of stress and anxiety from the previous few hours. “When do you think they’ll take a breath?” I heard someone mutter, and I pulled away from the kiss, blushing. Oliver made an embarrassed coughing noise, then seemed to change his mind. Picking me up, he threw me over his shoulder and headed toward the door. I yelped in surprise, then propped myself up on Oliver’s lower back to wink and blow a kiss to Fred and George as we exited the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Once we were on the other side of the portal to the tower, Oliver let me slide to the ground. It wouldn't do for a teacher to see him carrying me around like a sack of flour. We walked casually up to the 5th floor and, seeing no one around, entered the Prefects bath. Waving his wand, Oliver locked the bathroom door then turned to me. The look in his eyes made my knees weak and my heart thud rapidly against my chest like a caged animal. I turned away, toward the tub set in the floor, kicked off my shoes, and said as blandly as I could, “Which bubbles should we use today?” 

I felt him behind me, not touching, just there. He stood for a moment then I felt his hands brush lightly over my shoulders and move across my collar bone to the clasp that held my robes closed. He unsnapped the clasp then let the robe slide off my shoulders to pool on the ground between us. Following the path of the cloak he ran his hands down my arms until he reached my waist. Sliding his fingers under my cotton vest, he let his hands drift slowly up my sides, pushing the vest up. I raised my hands over my head allowing him to pull the vest off. As he discarded that on the ground behind me, I shook my head, tossing my hair back from my face. 

I felt his hands on my waist again, and they slid forward toward my stomach. He moved forward, closing the gap between us and pressed his broad chest into my back. He moved his fingers up my stomach, slowly undoing one button at a time, until my white blouse hung open. Running his hands back across my collar bone he pulled the shirt down over my shoulders. Following the line of my arms he pushed the shirt sleeves off, and let it drop to the ground to join the rest of the clothes. 

The amount of clothing involved in our school uniforms was a tantric hindrance. Sure, we could get out of them quickly, but Oliver enjoyed taking his time, and that included removing clothing one article at a time. I tried my best to enjoy the process, but I was getting impatient. I had been wet since I watched him dry himself off in the showers, and now, here we were, an hour later, and I was still waiting. I started to turn around to face him, but he stopped me, placing strong hands on my hips to prevent me from turning around. I blew out a sigh and he chuckled, the sound so low in his chest it vibrated against my back. 

I felt his warm breath on my neck and I tilted my head, exposing that line of tender spots. He kissed them gently, working his way up my neck, while I felt his hands move steadily up my back. I grinned inwardly. This was a new bra, and front close. When his hands reached where the clasp should be I felt him pause in confusion. He moved his fingers around the band, making me squirm as he crossed ticklish spots on my ribs. “That’s what you get for your tricks,” He rumbled in my ear. He followed the band under my breasts and found the clasp. I felt him grin into my neck as he deftly unhooked it. 

Running his hands over the cups he pulled the straps, dragging them lightly down my arms. Releasing the bra to fall to the ground he moved his hands back to my stomach, then up to cup my breasts. Pulling me tighter against him he ran his thumbs lightly over my nipples. I moaned softly and squirmed against him. He rubbed his thumbs in slow, agonizing circles around the points, then drew his thumbs and forefingers together to gently pinch them. I groaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration. He chuckled and pinched harder.

I reached behind my back, sliding my hands up his legs until they rested on the bulge straining against his trousers. Rubbing gently, I felt him stiffen even more. Dropping his attention from my nipples he slid his hands back down my sides to trail along the waistband of my skirt. Finding the zipper he slowly drew it down and the skirt settled on the ground in a rustle of fabric. With one hand still holding my hip, he ran the other hand up my back, pressing me forward until I was leaning forward over the towel cart, resting on my forearms. 

He moved his hand back down my spine and hooked his thumb into my underwear. Doing the same with his other hand, he slowly slid the underwear over my hips, down my thighs and let them fall gently around my ankles. He gently pressed on my knees, asking me without words to widen my stance. I gingerly stepped out of my underwear and spread my legs. I felt his fingers run up the inside of my legs and I froze as I felt suddenly shy and exposed. I could tell by the position of his hands that he was at eye level with my ass, looking right at my cunt, which I was sure was positively dripping. 

I didn’t have much time to be overly concerned with the position of his head because I felt warm breath blow across my clit. Then his tongue brushed over it in several long, steady strokes. The feeling sent a rush of tingles through my body and I moaned loudly into a stack of towels. He increased his pace, alternating from strokes to circles, until my legs were shaking and I was gripping the cart so hard my knuckles were white. I felt him shift behind me and the sensation faded as he pulled away. 

I turned my head to look at him and started to move to return the favor, but he put a hand on my lower back, pressing me against the cart. I stopped moving but watched him as he unzipped his trousers and worked himself free of them. I licked my lips hungrily at the sight of his hard cock and wiggled my ass against his hand. He lifted it and I felt the sting of a slap as he brought his hand across my backside. I yelped and jumped forward at the unexpected sensation. He caressed the spot he hand spanked, soothing the sting, then grasped my ass with both hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
He squeezed, parting my cheeks to look down at my glistening cunt. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, working his way closer and closer until they came to rest on either side of my lips. Pressing back gently, he separated my lips and I moaned in anticipation. Pulling gently, he rubbed his thumbs along the inside of my lips until I was completely exposed to him. Moaning into the towels again, I felt his thumbs move to be replaced by a finger. He traced his finger in a circle around my opening, gently working his way in. I wiggled back against his finger and felt the crack of another slap against my ass. I moaned at the feeling of the biting sting mixed with the feeling of him working his finger into me. 

I stilled, gripping the towels as he slid his index in to the last knuckle. Slowly he withdrew his finger, letting it slide along my insides, pressing gently as he crossed over that sensitive spot. When just the tip of his finger was resting against me, he brought his middle finger up next to it. He pressed them into me, wiggling then slightly as my muscles tightened then relaxed around them. He slowly withdrew them then started the process again. He did it again and again, each time moving a little more quickly and a little less gently until I was shaking and moaning in pleasure. 

When I was quivering on the brink of an orgasm he withdrew his fingers and I felt the tip of his cock press against me. He paused there for a moment and I turned my head to look at him, pleading for more with my eyes. He grinned and it was a hungry grin. He stared at me as he pushed his way slowly inside me. I moaned but kept eye contact, pressing slowly back against him, sending him deeper. When he was buried to the hilt he broke eye contact and looked down at the space where we were joined, and his smile turned to something softer. He caressed my back and ass tenderly, then grabbed my hips. Pressing against me, he began to ease himself out of me, only to repeat the process again.

Over the last almost two months I had learned that Oliver liked to take his time. It wasn’t just taking my virginity that had made him tender and gentle, it was just who he was as a lover. I loved the slow, gentle caresses, and the building anticipation, but right now, in this moment I needed him to fuck me. I groaned as he buried himself to the hilt again and said, in a pleading voice, “Oliver…please.” He slowly slid out of me, and I dropped my head into the towels, thinking my plea had gone unanswered. I felt his hands tighten on my hips and he plunged into me, hard, and fast, and deep. I cried out at the unexpected pleasure, mixed with a little pain as he slammed into the end of me.

Again and again he thrust into me, and I shrieked out my orgasm, only to be immediately drowned in another. The room slipped away and I was floating on a cloud as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over my body. I cried out once more as I felt him expand, further stretching my walls, then he withdrew, taking all sensation with him. Thick hot ropes lashed my ass and lower back and he moaned in satisfaction. With a contented sigh I slid off the towel cart and sat down on the chilly stone floor. 

I watched Oliver sleepily as he waved his wand at the tub, and the scent of vanilla and oranges filled the air. I crawled over and slid into the warm water and turned to look at him. “You’re still dressed,” I said. He looked down at his uniform and shrugged, “Didn’t think about it. I was otherwise occupied. He winked at me and started unbuttoning his shirt. I rolled my eyes but watched him hungrily as he worked his way down the buttons. He shrugged out of his shirt and pushed his pants to the floor. Stepping out of them he pushed them to the side with his toe, then came and sat down at the edge of the tub. 

Wading up to him I ran my hands up his thighs, pushing them out so I could stand between them. “Kiss me,” I said, tilting my head up toward his. He leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against me. I leaned back suddenly, falling backward into the water, and with a cry of shock, he came with me. We lounged in the water, until with a disappointed look at the clock, we dressed and left the bath. “Goodnight Oliver,” I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. “Goodnight,” he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The third Saturday of May dawned bright and clear and the anticipation of the upcoming match wrapped around the castle like a thick fog. Breakfast was unusually quiet and I didnt see Oliver at the table. Even Fred and George were subdued. I slid onto the bench next to Fred and said, “Alright, yeah?” Fred looked up from pushing the food around on his plate and nodded. “ You boys got this, Slytherin doesn’t stand a chance,” I said, patting him on the back. “Have you seen Oliver?” “I’ll give you one guess,” George piped. 

I pretended to look thoughtful. “Sleeping in?” I asked. Fred nodded. “If by sleeping in you mean spent the night on the pitch then yeah.” My eyes widened. “He did not!” George laughed. “No, but he might as well have. He’s just down there wearing the carpet in his office down.” I nodded and slid out of the bench. “Well boys, good luck!” I ruffled their hair and waved at Harry, then walked out of the Great Hall.

I trotted down to the pitch and entered the changing room calling out for Oliver. He called back from his office, “In here!” I pushed open the door and watched him for a minute. He was indeed pacing the room, a sheaf of papers clutched in his hand, and his wand gripped in his teeth. He waved at me with a free hand, but didn’t look away from his papers. “Oliver,” I said. “Mhmm?” he responded. “Oliver,” I said again, firmly. He looked up from his papers. “Shit what time is it?” he asked, panicked. I rolled my eyes. “Early yet. Oliver you need to focus on something else, or you’re gonna burn out before the match.” 

I walked over to him and put my hand on the papers, pushing them out of the way. He tightened his grip on them like a security blanket and I laughed. “Fine, keep them. Why don’t you explain them to me?” His eyes lit up and my slight exasperation with him vanished. He started eagerly reading off the plays and formations and I began to slowly undo his belt. So involved in reading, he didn’t realize what I was doing until I wrapped my hand around his cock and began stroking it. He faltered and put his free hand over mine, stopping my movements. 

I looked at him innocently. “Go on,” I said. “Tell me what happens after Angelina takes the quaffle from Katie.” He looked undecided for a moment, then turned his attention back to his papers. I sank to my knees and listened to him explain how Angelina would take the quaffle then drop in a feint, passing it back to Katie at the last minute to make the goal. He stopped talking for a brief moment as I licked around the head of his cock, but cleared his throat and continued. I licked and sucked, taking all of him in my mouth and I felt his cock start to swell and stiffen. I worked him until he was fully hard, and he was stuttering through the plays, trying desperately to stay focused. 

I licked gently underneath the head then quickly forced the length of him down my throat, my tonsils gripping him hard. He groaned and dropped the papers, hands grasping for something to hold on to. He gripped the side of his desk and leaned back, bracing his hips against it as I worked my way up and down, opened and closing my throat around him. When his breath came in ragged gasps I slid one hand up his thigh to cradle his balls. His head fell back and his legs quivered as I gently massaged them. 

Wrapping my other hand around his cock I twisted my wrist, working it up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly, while I continued to suck on the head. He began to moan in earnest as I picked up the pace. He made some unintelligible noises and I felt him swell, begging for a release. I released my hand from around his cock and thrust him back down my throat as he came, my throat closing tightly around him as I swallowed. 

He sighed, eyes closed, and sagged back against the desk. I continued working him in my mouth until he was shaking and his cock had become soft again. I released him and sat back on my heels, licking my lips. A moment passed and he sighed again, contentedly, then looked down at me. He slid down the side of the desk to sit facing me. “If that’s what you meant by focus on something else you could have just said something.” I looked at him incredulously. “Oliver, I don’t know if you knew this, but you are next impossible to distract from Quidditch.” 

He looked at me innocently. “Me? No, you must be mistaken.” I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. “Yes, well, now that I have your attention, will you please take a break and eat something before the match? If you fall off your broom fainting from hunger Fred and George will kill you and leave your corpse stuffed in the game box.” Oliver nodded sheepishly and rose, buckling his pants. With one last look at his scattered papers, he turned and led me out of the changing rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
A few hours later I was walking up the steps to the Ravenclaw seats at the pitch. Oliver had departed with his team shortly after I convinced him to eat for warm up and a long winded speech. The crowd hummed with nervous anticipation. Every house except Slytherin was decked in red and gold, showing support for Gryffindor. No one wanted smug Slytherin to win.

Gryffindor took the lead early, helped along by two early penalties against Slytherin. Angelina scored the first goal of the game despite nearly being knocked off her broom by Marcus Flint. I grimaced as Fred chucked his bat at Flint, earning a penalty shot for Slytherin. Gryffindor won their penalty and I held my breath as the Slytherins took theirs. I needn’t have worried though, Oliver easily batted the Quaffle away from the goal. 

Gryffindor scored again with a second penalty when Montague nearly knocked Katie off her broom. All of a sudden, Harry zoomed away and the Slytherin beaters, Derrick and Bole, aimed the bludgers in his direction. When that failed, they came at him with their bats, but in a rather incredible move, Harry dropped and Derrick and Bole crashed into each other, drawing peels of laughter from the crowd. The laughter changed to groans as Marcus managed to get the Quaffle past Oliver and score Slytherin’s first goal. 

George earned another penalty shot for Slytherin when he punched Bole for trying to hit Alicia, but Wood saved that one too. I began to see Oliver’s point about the twins. They undoubtedly cared about their team, but it made them somewhat reckless in their aggression. Luckily, Madame Hooch also saw Bole’s attack on Alicia and awarded a penalty shot to Gryffindor, which Alicia made. Katie flew toward the goal, sandwiched between Fred and George, and scored, making the score 50 to 10. Everyone in the crowd began to watch Harry intently, waiting for him to catch sight of the Snitch. 

I kept watching Oliver and gasped as Derrick knocked a Bludger at him, hitting him in the arm. Oliver wobbled on his broom and then steadied as Madame Hooch yelled at Derrick. Angelina took the penalty and scored. One of the Slytherin Chasers took the Quaffle and Fred knocked a bludger into him. He dropped it and Alicia swooped in, caught it, and threw it neatly into the center hoop. It was now 70 to 10 and if Harry could find the Snitch it would be all over. The tension in the crowd was electric.

Suddenly, Harry jumped into action. Everyone frantically searched the skies to see if this was another fake out or if he had really found it. Three quarters of the stadium screamed in rage as Draco grabbed the tail of Harry’s broom. Alicia took the penalty but she was shaking with anger and missed the goal. A Slytherin managed to get the Quaffle past Oliver to score their second goal of the game. I watched Oliver, concerned, until a collective gasp made me turn my attention back to Harry. Draco was zooming toward the Snitch with Harry bearing down on him. 

At the last minute, Harry pushed Draco’s hand out of the way and grabbed the Snitch. Holding the Snitch over his head he flew to the ground where he was met by his team. Oliver nearly crashed his broom in his rush to get to Harry. He ran toward him with what looked like tears streaming down his face and lifted him onto his shoulder. 

It was several days after the match before Oliver and I got any alone time; people were constantly coming up to pat him on the back and congratulate him. One morning on my way to breakfast, hands grabbed me and pulled me behind a statue. I stifled a yell of surprise as I realized those hands were Oliver’s. Giggling, I leaned against his chest and looked up into his soft brown eyes. “Congratulations, Oliver,” I murmured. He smiled then leaned down and kissed me. 

When we broke from the kiss he pulled back and looked at me. Something in his expression worried me. “What?” I asked suspiciously. There was a long pause while he studied me. “What is it, Oliver?” I asked again. “I know you normally spend summer at the Burrow,” he said slowly. “But I was hoping, maybe, if you wanted, you could come stay with me.” I just stared at him, for a minute, then opened my mouth to speak, but Oliver rushed on. ‘I’ve got a training camp for Puddlemere in July, but if you’d like you could come stay with me in August. And my dad got tickets for the World Cup and he got one for you, just in case.” 

Whatever I was going to say vanished as I just stared at him in openmouthed shock. He looked at me nervously and cleared his throat. Before he could start again my brain began to work again. “Er, Oliver, what do you mean training camp?” I asked. He looked confused for a moment. “Training camp?” He repeated. “Yeah, you said,” I made air quotes with my fingers, “I’ve got training camp for Puddlemere in July.” His confused expression slowly faded into understanding. “Oh,” he said. “Right. Well, after the match a recruiter invited me to come up for training camp, to see how I do. They have tryouts during the last week, and some people get invited to the camp to practice with the whole team beforehand.” He paused and looked at me again. “But that's not what matters. Will you come stay with me in August?”

I blew out an exasperated sigh. “Of course that matters, Oliver! This is your dream!” I moved in closer to him and put my hands on his chest. Standing on my tiptoes I tilted my head until our lips were barely touching. “I guess I’ll have to come stay with you in August. If only just to celebrate your success.” I leaned in a little more and our lips met. He returned the kiss passionately, wrapping me in his arms and holding me against him. When we parted, he caught my hand. “Don’t say anything yet will you? I want to keep it a secret until I officially make the team.” I put my finger to my lips and said, “Your secret's safe with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
A week later I stared out the window as the Hogwarts Express trundled through the countryside. “Ouch, what?!” I said as I felt a foot connect with my shin. “You’re not gonna pine for Ollie all summer are you?” asked Fred. “You can’t mope at the Burrow, it’s not allowed,” said George. “I am not pining for Oliver, you prats. And I’m not going to the Burrow. Not right away anyway.” I held up a letter I had gotten at breakfast. “My parents are back from a dig for two weeks so I’m to go home and see them.” “Ah, well, that will be, er,” Fred searched for a word. “Boring?” I supplied. Fred and George nodded sympathetically.

My parents were good people, but they were rarely home, and on the rare occasions they were, all they talked about were their digs and adventures, and dragged me out to their socialite parties where they could tell others the same stories. Fred interrupted my glum thoughts with a light tap to my shin again. “We’ll, are you coming to the Burrow when they leave?” Fred asked. “Two weeks still leaves six to spend with us,” George said.

I blushed and looked at my lap. “Oh right. Well, I’ll actually only have two weeks. I already made plans” I said sheepishly. “Oh yeah?” said Fred. “What kind of plans?” George made a face. “Spending it with Quaffler Wood I bet.” I snorted at George’s pet name for Oliver. “Yes, but we’re going to the World Cup. His parents got us tickets,” I said hastily. “You’re what?” Exclaimed Fred and George. “Oliver invited me after you all won the Cup,” I said awkwardly. “Git,” said Fred. “Prat,” said George. “Wonder why he didn’t invite us?” “Probably because you two don’t look near as fetching in a dress as me,” I said snarkily. They looked appalled. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen me in a dress,” said Fred. “I’ll have you know I’m quite stunning. Georgie here is an absolute belle of the ball.” George nodded vigorously. I envisioned them in giant ball gowns until I was gasping for air between peals of laughter. They tried to look hurt, but were soon laughing just as hard. 

As the giggles subsided George asked, “So you’ll be at the Burrow for two weeks then?” “Yeah,” I said. “Imagine me telling your mum I was going to stay in that house all by myself.” George nodded. “Mum would drag you to the Burrow by your ears.” I giggled at the imagery and rubbed my ears. “Guess I’ll have to come then. Who do you think will win the World Cup?” Fred and George looked at each other. “The Irish,” they said in unison. “But Krum will get the Snitch,” added Fred confidently. 

George turned and put his head in my lap. I teased his hair with my fingers absentmindedly as we chatted about the World Cup. None of us had ever been to a World Cup before, and with the youngest seeker in the world on the Bulgarian team, this one was bound to be exciting. When the train rolled into the station I gave George a gentle shove and he rolled off my lap dramatically. As we left the carriage, Fred and George bowed mockingly. “See you later, princess,” chirped Fred. “Enjoy time with their majesties,” added George. I curtsied and looked down my nose at them. “Be sure to have my rooms ready for me, peasants!” I flounced off to my waiting parents, waving at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as I passed them. 

***Fin***


End file.
